


5 Times Mrs. Hudson Kept to Herself & 1 Time She Just Couldn’t

by vitahni



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angry John, Awesome Mrs. Hudson, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mrs. Hudson Ships It, POV Mrs. Hudson, Stubborn Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitahni/pseuds/vitahni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my fill for a prompt that was posted on the meme -<br/>"Mrs. Hudson hears things all of the time. During a typical day for the boys, there are experiments, clients, sex, and the resulting noise travels quite well to the downstairs flat. Use your imagination to describe what she hears and how she reacts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

Mrs. Hudson was just reaching into her medicine cabinet for one of her soothers when she heard it, a thud and a curse.

‘ _Bloody hell, Sherlock! I_ told _you no experiments in the loo!’_

_'Well, how was I supposed to know you were afraid of seeing a hand in the toilet?’_

She sighed and shook her head, realizing just what was going on. Those poor boys.

They couldn’t seem to go a day without having some sort of a domestic or another. They might as well just get married now, honestly.

The older woman took her soother and worked her way to the plush chair she has in the sitting room and settled down, pulling a small journal with a pencil tucked into the spine from beneath it.

‘ _Y’know, Sherlock? I am so bloody tired of this. First it was a head in the refrigerator, then it was eyeballs in the microwave, and now it’s a sodding hand in the toilet?’_

There was a pause where Sherlock said something particularly degrading about his stupidity and about how it was all for a case and John really 'should not be mad because it was in the name of science' and Mrs. Hudson grimaced as she drew the pencil out and set it against her chin in thought as she listened.

_‘You—I.. ergh. That’s not the point! Look, I’m going down to the pub to have a few pints with Greg. That hand had better be out of the toilet and the loo completely spotless when I get back otherwise I’m banning all experiments for a week and hiding your sodding violin, am I clear?’_

There was a pause where she assumed Sherlock was giving John his best glare of defiance and she could just imagine John crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow as he often did when Sherlock chose to behave like this.

Silence reigned in 221b for almost a full two minutes where the boys supposedly had a staring contest of sorts before there was the slamming of a door and John’s boots came stomping down the stairs and out the front to meet that lovely boy, Greg, for their drinks.

The landlady shook her head and opened the journal to page in the very back and was just about to put a tally mark underneath Sherlock’s name when she heard the call from upstairs, ‘ _MRS. HUDSON! Where do you keep the bleach?”_

Huh. She was wrong. After quickly scribbling in a tally under John’s name and writing down the new scores, she set the pencil in the spine and put the book back in its proper place before answering, “In the cupboard below the stairs, dear.”

Sherlock – 12; John – 33.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long with this next installment. It just wasn't flowing right and I finally just gave up and cranked out a chapter.
> 
> I'm not very pleased with this one but I'm hoping the next will make up for it!

Mrs. Hudson was in the middle of one of her romance novels when her head jerked up in realization. There was something different about today but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Had she forgotten to do the shopping, maybe? No. She did that the other day. Her slim fingers tapped the pages of the open book on her lap as she thought.

Then suddenly, it came to her like a burst of lightning and her mouth formed an ‘o’ as she realized exactly what was wrong.

It was quiet. Too quiet. 221B was a flat filled with sound and life, what with the frequent clients and the all too often domestics between the boys.

The boys had been having a loud row the night before. Something about how John never should have gotten Sherlock into watching crap telly because it gave him bad ideas for experiments. But then it had gotten quiet and she had assumed the boys had simply tired themselves out and gone to bed. But surely the fight hadn’t been so bad to cause them to ignore each other?

Something had to be wrong. This was absolutely out of the norm. The boys had been entirely too quiet all day. Mrs. Hudson hadn’t even heard the heavy steps of John walking to the kitchen for his morning cuppa. Instead, there was nothing at all. It was quite unnerving if she was being honest.

That was it! She was going to do something about this. It just wasn’t _normal_. With a determined nod of her head, the landlady slid a bookmark in between the pages of her novel and made her way to the door of her flat.

Perhaps the boys had both suddenly come down with a deadly illness and needed her care? She’d just have to go see.

After opening the door and working her way up the stairs – she had a hip you know – to 221B she knocked quietly and waited for an answer.

Thirty seconds went by and there was still no response so the landlady simply shrugged and rummaged around in her pocket for the key. She owned the flat after all and Sherlock still owed her for the holes in the wall that resulted from his last bout of boredom. Quickly inserting the key into the lock and opening the door, Mrs. Hudson paused at what she saw.

A low giggle escaped the woman’s lips at the scene before her. There was John, pressed into the back of the couch with his arms wrapped around the waist of one gangly Sherlock who happened to be draped across him like a lounging cat. Their hair was both extremely out of sorts, John’s stick up in all directions and Sherlock’s looked a bit more like an unruly mop than his usual stylish curls.

Mrs. Hudson put a hand to her lips in an attempt to stifle the oncoming ‘aw’ that would surely wake the pair and ruin the moment.

The boys had yet to make anything official – may God have mercy on them if they ever did and didn’t tell her first – but it was still extremely heart-warming to see the two so comfortable in each other’s space, even if they _did_ keep her up all hours of the night with their shenanigans.

Closing and locking the door behind her, a soft smile crossed the landlady’s face. Oh how she hoped they’d choose a spring wedding when the time finally came. They knew what the cold did to the ache in her hip.

**Author's Note:**

> Note* This will most likely end up being updated really sporadically as I'm still working out where this is going and trying to get the motivation to finish it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
